Light Detection And Ranging (LIDAR) is a surveying technology that measures distance by illuminating a target with a laser light and reading a pulse corresponding to the reflected laser light. LIDAR is often utilized to determine the topology of a landscape, and LIDAR is commonly used in modern vehicles to help determine distances between the vehicles and objects in their surroundings. However, because the sensor of a LIDAR receiver can be so sensitive, it is vulnerable to noise from light from sources of light other than the LIDAR transmitter.